


【Creek】演員Tweek與他的家庭生活

by ludendorff



Series: 演員Tweek與他的家庭生活 [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludendorff/pseuds/ludendorff
Summary: 演員Tweek與他的家庭生活。大概就像個失敗的20分鐘肥皂劇。





	1. Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> 已婚演員!Tweek AU，很柴且沒有大綱，我寫爽的所以後續不一定。

時隔一個半月，Tweek終於打開家門，連夜趕車回來，他疲憊得要命，搖搖晃晃地將靴子隨意丟在玄關，甚至顧不上好好排放整齊了，Tweek只想快點躺上床呼呼大睡。

屋內燈光昏暗，Tweek也懶得開燈，直直往臥室的方向走，Tweek尋思先洗一頓澡還是直接換衣服睡覺，最後睡意戰勝了理智。他正準備成大字形往床上撲倒，突然，一個人從背後抱住他。

「噢、」Tweek頓了一下，熟悉的氣息從後方傳來，Tweek不由自主微笑，「Hey, tiger.」

他抬起手輕輕地撫著後方人的側臉與頭髮。

「Hey sweetie.」Craig抱住Tweek的腰，將臉埋進他的頸脖，像是在撒嬌，「我覺得好久沒看到你了。」

Tweek的聲音帶點笑意，「我們每天都會傳簡訊。」

「說得好像那就夠了似的。」

「還有Face Time。」

「這不一樣。」

Tweek終於笑出聲，清脆又縱容，那聲音Craig永遠也聽不膩。他放開Tweek，看著對方換好睡衣爬上床，Craig打開小燈，將Tweek摟進自己的懷裡，享受久違的溫存。Tweek任由他擺弄自己，眼睛半閉。

他們好不容易將休假排在一起，至少有一個禮拜的時間可以陪在對方身旁，彼此的工作都很忙，Tweek目前待的劇組在加州拍戲，而Craig在航空公司當工程師，平時的空閒並不多，Craig分外珍惜這種時刻。

「所以，你有什麼打算？」Craig問。

「嗯？你說明天嗎？不知道，我累死了，也許癱在沙發上把怪奇物語看完？」Tweek往後靠，試著在Craig懷裡找到一個最舒服的位置。

「一整天？」

「一整天。」

「或許我們還可以做點別的事。」

聽出Craig聲音裡的暗示，Tweek微微起身，斜眼看著他的丈夫。「我不確定，Craig。我好幾天沒休息了。」

「我很想你，親愛的。」

「別想用甜言蜜語對付我。」

Craig側過頭吻了吻Tweek的臉頰：「拜託？」

「恩亨。我考慮考慮。」輕輕地回吻Craig的嘴角，Tweek笑著說。

「你只是想聽我求你。」

「真是聰明。」

**************  
房間裡的氣氛曖昧淫糜，隱約可以聽到肉體的拍擊聲。十二月的天氣，外頭寒冷低溫，而熱度卻像是全集中在這間房裡。

兩人雙腿交纏，Craig撐在Tweek身體上方，一隻手扶著他的大腿環在自己腰上，用力撞擊Tweek的後穴。

Tweek緊緊抱住Craig的脖子，臉色潮紅，嘴裡發出甜蜜的呻吟，Craig像是要彌補分開的這段日子般，著迷地盯著Tweek，將他的所有反應全收進眼底。

「你真美。」他說，虔誠地彷彿膜拜神祇，Tweek的身體緊緻、誘人，Craig覺得自己的陰莖硬得要爆炸。

他們確實分開太久了。

Tweek模糊地呢喃著什麼，藍色的大眼睛在夜燈下有點兒偏綠，淚水累積在眼角搖搖欲墜，Craig忍不住吻了上去。

Tweek偏過頭，微微瞇起眼睛，Craig意猶未盡地輕舔他的眼角，Tweek的身體輕顫，金色的睫毛刷過Craig的嘴唇，酥酥麻麻的。

Craig將Tweek的腿往上推，換了一個角度抽插，陰莖碰到了通道內的某處，Tweek的反應直接而明顯，他仰起頭大口吸氣，Craig見狀，伸出手撫弄Tweek的陰莖。

Tweek弓起身子，嗚咽著釋放了，後穴不住地收縮、夾緊，Craig快速抽插，隨後將精液撒在Tweek的身體裡。

Craig小心翼翼的將陰莖抽出來，Tweek雙眼緊閉，呼吸仍然急促。Craig愧疚地環抱住Tweek，將他額前汗濕的碎髮撥到一旁，「你還好嗎親愛的？」

過了一陣子Tweek才恢復過來。

「你真的得讓我休息了。」Tweek疲憊地說。

「抱歉。」

「明天的早餐你負責。」

「當然。」

「以及車庫裡的那堆雜物，我不在你就沒想過要清理嗎。」

「是、是，還有什麼吩咐？」

「抱緊一點。」

「好的。」

紐約的夜晚並不總是那麼安靜，偶爾能聽到窗外傳來汽車的聲音。但Craig享受這一刻，他擁抱著他的伴侶，漸漸陷入沉眠，世界在此刻靜止了。


	2. 電話/視訊sex（一發完）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 演員Tweek與他的家庭生活系列（是的這是個系列），本系列時間線不一定連貫。  
> 提要：崔克是個演員，他跟克雷格是對已婚夫夫，由於崔克經常往返加州拍戲，導致他們聚少離多。  
> 沒頭沒尾，就是一發肉。

Tweek躺在旅館的床上，正用手機與Craig視訊通話，他拿著手機的手舉高，避開燈光想將螢幕裡的臉看得更清楚。

「你那兒最近有什麼事發生嗎？」

「老樣子，沒什麼特別的。除了隔壁的老太太又送來一堆我吃不完的派了。」

「你可以找機會把那些派偷偷塞給小Mike。」Tweek笑道。

「那個小胖子臃腫得像顆球了，我毫不懷疑他總有一天會爆炸身亡。」

「噢，那樣的話Stripe會很難過的，他們可是好朋友。對吧Stripe？」Craig配合地將鏡頭轉向Stripe，天竺鼠沒勁地動了下胖呼呼的身體。

「牠看起來好沒精神。」Tweek擔心得眉尾下垂，輕輕戳了戳螢幕。

Craig聳聳肩，「只是吃太飽罷了。」鏡頭晃動，Craig抱起Stripe，將牠放上滾輪：「該運動囉。」

Stripe哀怨地吱了一聲，認命地跑圈。

「乖孩子。」

「我可以看著這個一整天。」Tweek陶醉地捧著臉頰，隨口問道：「Tweeky呢？」

Craig將鏡頭再次轉回自己，他翻了個白眼：「被牠的『阿姨』帶去玩弄了。」

「可憐的孩子。」Tweek同情地說。

「願牠回來還有半條命。」

Tricia前陣子買了許多件小小的、花花綠綠的寵物衣，熱衷於將小狗打扮成各種造型擺拍下來，照她的說法：「可愛極了不是嗎？」，而Craig對此不予置評。

「說起來，」Craig調整了一下枕頭，舒服地靠上去：「你今天不用拍戲？」

Tweek無奈地回應：「加州下了超大豪雨，整個劇組都停止拍攝了。我好無聊，我待在旅館兩天了。」

「找點樂子？我記得你們那邊有酒吧。」

「不好玩，我又不喜歡喝酒。」

「室內游泳池呢？」

「被Dylan占走了，他整天待在池子裡享受女孩們的簇擁，每次經過都會聽到尖叫或大笑的聲音，討厭死了。」

「那麼，玩你的按摩棒？」

「膩了。」

「少來，那可是你最愛的型號，你愛死它了。」

「我最愛的型號現在可不在這裡啊。」Tweek嘀咕。

Craig挑眉：「你說什麼？」

「沒什麼。」

「Well，想見見你最愛的『型號』嗎？」Craig將手放上褲子拉鍊。

「你明明就聽到了！」Tweek抗議道。

Craig大笑，開始解開褲子：「來嘛，你肯定很想念它。」他脫下褲子與內褲，握住自己的陰莖，上下搓揉了幾下。畫面中出現漸漸膨脹硬挺的巨物，另一頭的Tweek咽了咽口水，將視線微微移開，「呃……感覺有點奇怪……」

「別害羞，你不是早就摸過上千次了。」

「這、這又不一樣！」

Craig看著Tweek泛著漂亮紅暈的臉頰以及略帶渴望的眼神，露出邪惡的笑容，蠱惑地低聲說道：「你想玩玩嗎？你知道的……」

Tweek眨了眨眼，意會過來：「什、可是，這不、」他面紅耳赤，像隻煮熟的蝦子，慌亂到連話都說不好了。

「冷靜點，親愛的。小心咬到舌頭。」他將手機放在床邊的小桌子上，調整了一個剛好能完整照到他陰莖的角度後，舒服地開始上下撸動：「我每天都想著你的臉打手槍。」

「你真變態。」

「還有你的手，你的舌頭，你敏感的腰以及……」

「老天，夠了！」Tweek難耐地扯了下襯衫，不太自在地說：「你要我怎麼做？」

好耶。Craig在鏡頭外做了一個勝利的手勢，佯裝正經道：「現在，聽我的指令。」

「什麼？你想玩這種的？」

「別廢話。我好幾天沒上床了。快把鏡頭擺好，我要看到你的全身。」Tweek嘴裡抱怨著，卻仍然乖乖將手機立在床頭櫃上，他清楚哪個角度最適合自己，哪個角度最能清楚地照出他的全部。

「擴張自己。」聲音從發聲裝置傳出。

Tweek猶豫地從抽屜裡拿出按摩棒跟還剩下一半的潤滑液，解開自己的衣褲。他躺在床上，枕頭移到床尾墊著腰，他把褲子踢下床，雙腿彎曲，手指沾著冰涼的潤液體，探往自己的後穴。空氣中只有自己緊張的呼吸聲，他偷偷瞄了一眼螢幕，另一頭的人似乎打算等他準備好才出聲了。儘管只有自己的丈夫看著，對著鏡頭自慰仍舊很怪。

「唔……」Tweek閉著眼發出微弱的呻吟，兩根手指緩緩地進出後穴，肉壁緊緻地纏繞著，Tweek輕輕吐氣，讓自己放鬆，手指在體內分開攪動著，潤滑液溢出，沿著皺褶沾上床單。

Tweek感到熱度從腹部上升，他幾乎可以感受到另一邊的視線，如此炎熱，像是會灼燒自己。但與此同時他加入了第三根手指，抽插的動作加快，腰肢微微抬起。Tweek輕啟雙唇無聲地喘息，金色的睫毛顫動，他開始進入狀況了。

「嘿，你可別自己先高潮啊。」Craig吹了一聲口哨，眼前的畫面比他想像中還辣，大概可以排上他的春夢前三名吧，這可不能讓Tweek知道。

Tweek睜開眼，回過神般下意識地望向聲音來源。Craig的陰莖已經完全勃起，頭部顏色變深，露出漂亮的顏色，Tweek想像著那根東西在嘴裡的味道，那總是能填滿自己的喉嚨，另他窒息。注意到Tweek滿溢著慾望的眼神，Craig舔了舔嘴唇，一手握住陰莖，慵懶地滑動：「準備得差不多了吧，我要慢慢幹你。」

「嗚……」

「你會當個乖孩子的對嗎？」Craig溫柔地說。

Tweek用力點點頭，Craig的聲音讓他輕易地臣服，只有Craig才是那個對的人，他信任Craig，願意給對方主導權，他的一切令Tweek安心。雙腿向兩邊張得更開些，用手指分開後穴，他拿起黑色的大號按摩棒，慢慢地、一點一點地進入自己。他的陰莖早已硬得貼緊了小腹，好不容易將按摩棒推進了一半，Tweek氣喘吁吁，情不自禁地碰了碰分身。

「我可沒說你可以摸自己。」

Craig的聲音裡帶著不贊同，Tweek瑟縮了一下，立刻放開了。

「對、對不起，Craig……」

「別慌。抱住你的腿，你夾得好緊，寶貝。放鬆點，我想我還可以進得更深些。」

Tweek一手抓著自己的大腿，從鏡頭可以明顯看到他被撐成粉色的穴口，緊緊地吞吐著按摩棒，可憐又嬌嫩，Tweek不住地喘息，按摩棒終於被推到最裡邊。他按下震動開關，「啊、啊……！」眼角被逼出淚水，他握住按摩棒抽插著自己。

「你的裡面真舒服，再叫大聲點。」Craig的聲音有點兒喘，他用力地摩擦自己的陰莖。

「啊…Craig……」頭向後仰，他想像Craig抓著自己的頭髮，又深又重地進入他。他喜歡那樣，他們都喜歡。Tweek舒服地翻著白眼，嘴巴一開一闔，缺氧般地吸氣、吸氣，他用力撞擊自己，轉換角度，想找到最酥麻的地方。

一邊抽插著，他將兩指伸進嘴裡，忘情地舔舐，發出色情的吸吮聲，Craig想像著Tweek嘴裡的溫度，想像Tweek吞著自己時的表情。

Craig故意問道：「我的陰莖好吃嗎？」

「恩、恩呃……啊、」Tweek根本無法說話，於是Craig繼續說：「我會大力地幹你，又深又重，射滿你的肚子。等不及了對嗎？」Tweek配合地將震動幅度調到最大，Tweek雙腿叉開，按摩棒在他的肉穴裡鑽動，震得臀部發顫，讓人離不開眼。

「或許我應該錄下來，你飢渴的模樣美極了。你猜人們願意花多少錢買下這個？」Tweek抽泣了一聲。

「噢，別擔心，我不會賣給任何人的，我不會容許任何人看到你這個樣子，你的全部屬於我，你屬於我對嗎？」

「我…..我屬於你……我的全部都是你的……啊…….」

「我也屬於你。」Craig深情地說。

按摩棒頂到Tweek最舒服的區域，他瘋狂呻吟著，喊道：「我…我最愛你的陰莖…呃啊！我喜歡你幹到我射……一次又一次……浸透床單，我也喜歡你射滿我的臉……」

Craig手上的力道加速，陰莖泊泊地流出液體，他只想親手將他的伴侶的臀辦掰開，進入他，擁抱他，觸摸他，親吻他甜蜜的唇，感受他的體溫。只用看的根本不夠，遠遠不夠。

他們倆同時高潮了。

劇烈地喘著氣，兩人倒向枕頭。Tweek疲憊地抽出後穴裡的按摩棒，床單上沾滿自己的液體，Tweek想等等清潔人員來打掃的時候，他一定要先偷偷溜去別的地方。

「我們為什麼沒有早點想到這個？」Craig的聲音裡充滿驚奇。

「我覺得比真槍實彈來一次還累人。」

「但真的很辣。」Craig想了想：「也許我真該錄下來。」

「你敢。」Tweek的聲音冰冷。

Craig的笑聲迴盪在整個房間。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不重要的設定：Tweeky是他們收養的小狗狗，關於這個故事或許我改天會寫一篇，或許（。）


	3. 車前蓋震

*

周末下午，Craig在自家草坪上清洗他那台保養得宜的五人座家庭房車。他大面積地打上泡沫，握著海綿將窗戶的溝槽一絲不苟地抹乾淨，仔細得像個強迫症患者，這輛黑色轎車有些年頭了，卻依然是輛好車。

紐約的盛夏實在讓人難以忍受，Craig早已把上衣脫去，露出鍛鍊過的身體。他的皮膚曬成健康的古銅色，汗水沿著胸肌淌下，滴落在草地上。Craig的身材總是保持在最佳狀態，這得多虧於每天從不間斷的晨跑。等Craig終於把泡沫塗抹均勻後，他捏著水管，讓泡沫沿著車身由上而下沖洗乾淨，髒污與灰塵順著水流淌下，車子回歸原本亮晶晶的嶄新模樣，他擦了擦額頭上的汗水，露出一抹滿意的微笑。

Tricia吹了一聲口哨：「身材不錯。」

先前的笑容完全從他臉上消失，Craig面無表情：「你是在試圖跟你哥調情嗎？」

「幹嘛，我在稱讚你耶。」

「你真噁心。」

「你為什麼要說話？要是閉嘴我還可以把你當成一塊還算養眼的肉來看。」Tricia坐在地上嘆氣，她戴了一頂草帽，遮住毒辣辣的陽光，手上則戴著白色的粗布手套，有一搭沒一搭地拔著草。

整理後院明明是Craig該做的事，她只是過來玩的，卻被叫去做雜務。

「噁心。」Craig把水管指向她，Tricia靈敏地躲開了。

「粗魯。」Tricia隨手拔了一把雜草往Craig的腿上扔。

「你沒有晚餐可以吃了。」

「說得好像是你煮的一樣。切菜跟擺盤子可不算做飯，順帶一提。」

「我可以讓Tweek把你從廚房趕出去。」

「他才不會，我這麼可愛。」

「你？可愛？」Craig一臉嘲諷：「別笑死人了，我們家那隻醜狗都比你可愛個十倍。」

「Tweek！」Tricia朝著屋內大吼：「Craig說Tweeky很醜！」

「愛告狀的小人！」Craig罵道，水管朝著她的方向猛烈攻擊，Tricia一邊尖叫一邊閃躲，差點撞到從屋裡走出來的Tweek，他拿著兩杯新鮮的果汁，打算慰勞在後院忙的兩人。

「嘿！小心點。」Tweek用高超的技巧穩住玻璃杯，將其中一杯果汁遞給Tricia，然後走到Craig面前，意有所指地說：「你們可以再幼稚一點。」他原本在客廳裡清潔地板，就連Tweeky都被他趕上二樓，本以為將那兩人派去後院會讓打掃的工作輕鬆一點，等終於告了一個段落，卻聽到這對兄妹又開始吵鬧。只要把他們單獨放在一塊，這樣的事情屢見不鮮。

Craig不滿地抱怨：「為什麼她可以喝飲料，她什麼忙都沒幫。」

「我可是很認真在拔草的。」Tricia抗議，Craig對她不屑地挑眉，她的腳邊散落稀疏的雜草，看起來非常沒有說服力。

Tweek則不耐地翻了個白眼，「別跟你妹妹計較這種小事。」Craig把果汁放在車頂，雙手不安分地摟住Tweek，故作委屈地說：「你都只罵我。」

「我哪有，」Tweek笑著搭上Craig的肩：「我對你最好了。」

他們交換了一個綿長的親吻。

Tricia大聲地清了清喉嚨。

「我還在呢。」她沒好氣地說：「這裡的賀爾蒙真是讓人窒息。」

兩人終於稍微分開，視線仍灼熱地黏在一起，Tweek的手緊緊抓住Craig的肩膀，他能在那力道中感受到渴望。

Tricia在旁邊發出作嘔的聲音。

「先生們，把這種事留在臥室裡好嗎？」她聽起來非常不爽：「可憐可憐你們的小妹，別讓我想起青春期的惡夢。」

但Craig沒有理她，他只是意猶未盡地追吻上去，將滿懷愛意的吻印在Tweek的脖子、耳垂等等地方。

「噢又來了。」Tricia一看就知道Craig不打算裡會她了，她憤憤地往屋裡走：「我要帶Tweeky去散步了，你們最好在我回來前解決。」

「Tricia。」Craig喚住自己的妹妹，動作卻沒停下。

「幹嘛？」

「把Stripe也帶出去。」

Tricia咒罵著衝進室內，快步將Stripe以及Tweeky抱在懷裡。她幾乎是落荒而逃，她可承受不住什麼太刺激的畫面，謝了。

門被砰地一聲大力關上，彷彿承受了Tricia的怨氣。

「別欺負你妹妹。」Tweek說。

「她太礙事了，連草都不好好拔。」

Tweek輕聲失笑，額頭靠上Craig寬大的肩，吐息刺激著對方光裸的肌膚，Craig感到心癢難耐，他侵身向前壓住懷裡的人，再度吻上Tweek的唇。Tweek驚叫了一聲，他的背部緊貼著車前蓋，後腦杓被Craig扶住了才沒撞上去。一吻結束，Tweek忍不住抱怨：「我的衣服都濕透了！」

「我們可以脫下它。」說著Craig將Tweek抱上車前蓋，擠進Tweek張開的大腿中間，手指解開對方襯衫的鈕扣。

「等等，你真的要在這裡？會被別人看到的。」Tweek皺起眉握住Craig的手腕，阻止對方的動作。他的雙腳離開地面，這使他有點不自在，何況車身還濕濕滑滑的，連他的褲子都沾上一大片水漬。他覺得Craig肯定是故意的。

「那就讓他們看啊。」Craig無所謂地說。

「才不要、唔。」Craig加深吻他的力道，牙齒輕啃著Tweek的嘴唇，舌頭舔進他微張的嘴裡，撫弄上顎敏感的神經。Tweek忍不住呻吟，嘴巴張得更開了，熱情地回應Craig。兩人的舌頭交纏，發出曖昧的水聲，Craig手掌摩娑著Tweek的側腹，偷偷地捏了一把，而Tweek才發現他的襯衫釦子在不知不覺間全被解開了。

Craig終於吻夠了，他們的下半身緊緊貼在一起，Tweek喘著氣，大口呼吸。缺氧使得他有點頭暈目眩，紅腫的雙唇看起來格外誘人。

「你說對了，這確實不能讓任何人看到。」Craig舔了舔嘴角，猛地一把抬起Tweek，「嘿！你想幹嘛！？」Tweek吃驚地喊，Craig抓住他的大腿，將他整個人面對面抱起。Tweek不安地夾緊Craig的腰，雙手攀住他的肩膀穩住自己的身體，Craig就這樣抱著他走到門前：「幫個忙？」他抬了抬下巴示意Tweek騰出手開門。

「噢，笨蛋。」Tweek拍打了一下Craig的背，卻還是伸手打開門，任由他胡來。

「謝了。」Craig在Tweek的肩膀上親了一口表示感謝，他用腳大力關上門，急躁地將Tweek抵在牆上，遠不及外表看來那麼有餘力，他只想盡快將Tweek拆吞入腹。

Craig將Tweek放下，扯開他只堪堪掛在身上的襯衫，隨手丟在地板上，大腿插入Tweek的雙腳之間，挑逗地磨著他的性器。Tweek不甘示弱地拉開Craig的拉鍊，上下套弄著他已經半勃的老二。

Craig舒服地瞇起眼，一把拉下Tweek身上寬鬆且濕透了的居家褲，原本緊黏著潮濕布料的屁股接觸到空氣，讓他的皮膚泛起了薄薄一層雞皮疙瘩。

Craig揉捏著Tweek的屁股，手指輕探對方略有些乾澀的入口，敏感的括約肌微微收縮，Craig轉移到Tweek身前，撸動了兩下Tweek被刺激得滴下前液的陰莖，他將液體擠進Tweek的後穴，仔細卻又小心地擴張，Tweek配合地吐氣，放鬆自己的身體。

細長的手指在自己體內鑽動著，這對Tweek來說再熟悉不過了，Craig慢慢地按著，加進第二根手指，Tweek環抱住Craig的肩，兩人的呼吸如此相近，熱度在周圍升溫。Tweek漸漸感到有點腿軟，他的頭往後靠向冰涼的牆壁，眼睛半合著，頸部肌肉伸展開來，「夠、夠了……」他說。

那就像一個信號。Craig聞言抬起Tweek的大腿，他的單腳離地，Craig的陰莖直直插入他的後穴。Tweek發出被扼住的聲音「嗚呃……」他喘著氣，勾起的右腳夾住Craig的腰，對方拍拍他的另一邊大腿，示意他將另一隻腿也抬起來。

Tweek迷茫地眨了眨眼。「我會撐住你。」Craig說，愛憐地吻了吻Tweek的太陽穴。他點點頭，左腳小心翼翼地纏上Craig的腰。Tweek全身的重心都在Craig身上，他緊張地縮緊後穴，在Craig肩上的雙手收緊，短短的指甲刺進對方的肉裡。

他們的胸前緊貼，Craig握住Tweek的屁股，手不住地揉捏著，白白嫩嫩的肌膚觸感良好，穴口不斷收縮，擠壓著Craig的老二。Craig緩緩抽動，嘴唇在Tweek的頸脖流連忘訪，他喜歡Tweek脖子到肩膀之間的線條，白皙而誘人。

釘入Tweek身體裡的陰莖打樁機一般地律動著，愉悅感從大腦皮層傳達到四肢百骸，快感層層累積，Tweek大聲地呻吟著，這個姿勢頂得太深了，他舒服得腳尖直打顫。Craig仍著迷於啃咬他的頸脖，在上面留下一點一點的紅色痕跡。

Tweek的分身夾在兩人腹部中間，硬得前端分泌出汁液，撞擊的力道刺激Tweek的敏感點，震動連帶著摩擦到了陰莖。他們都快到了，Craig用力地衝刺，Tweek的手則越抓越緊，Craig感到後背一陣刺痛，也許抓出血痕了，但這讓Craig越發興奮起來，他快速地進出Tweek的穴口。

他們倆同時呻吟，Craig射在Tweek的身體裡，而Tweek的精液則沾滿了兩人的上半身。

「我老得無法再做第二次這種事了。」Tweek抱怨道。

「出力的是我欸。」Craig回嘴，兩人都累得喘氣，他把陰莖抽出來，精液從Tweek的後穴滴落地面，在磁磚上留下痕跡。他將Tweek放下，Tweek的雙腿仍有些發軟，靠在牆上平復呼吸。「我才剛清好地板呢……」Tweek含糊地說。

「這下連牆也要清了。」Craig看著被Tweek汗水沾濕的牆面說。

「老天。」Tweek一臉頭痛，埋怨地說：「都怪你，誰叫你要突然發情。」

「別抱怨啦，我們還要整理呢。」

Craig將Tweek的襯衫丟回他的身上，Tweek朝他吐了吐舌頭，認命地收拾起來。


End file.
